Set Effects
Key Sw=Sword/ Sh=Shield/ Bl=Blade/ Godd=Goddess/ OP=Omega Power Set List 1st Class Heroine/ HP+3/ Short Sw/ Wood Sh 2nd Class Heroine/ HP+5/ Gladius/ Gold Sh 3rd Class Heroine/ HP+8/ Laevateinn/ Ash Sh Great Heroine/ HP+10/ Godd Sw/ Holy Wooden Sh Warrior/ St+5/ Katana / Buckler Demon Warrior/ St+5/ Onimaru/ Cross Buckler Sagami Warrior/ St+8/ Masamune/ Svalinn Voluptuous Warrior/ St+10/ Godd Katana/ Noble Cross Knight/ HP+5/ Lance/ Knight's Shield Formidable Knight/ HP+10/ Vajra/ Twin-Winged Noble Knight/ HP+15/ Gungnir/ Ochain Holy Knight/ HP+20/ Godd Spear/ Goddess Sh Mower/ Vi+3/ Life Taker/ Edged Sh Barber/ Vi+5/ Adamas Scythe/ Bladed Sh Beheader/ Vi+8/ Death Scythe/ Fanged Sh Enforcer/ Vi+10/ Godd Scythe/ Razor Sh Rock Smasher/ HP+5/ Big Hammer/ Battle Sh Gate Crasher/ HP+10/ Warhammer/ Carbon Sh Giant Basher/ HP+15/ Mjolnir/ Cosmo Sh Star Thrasher/ HP+20/ Godd Hammer/ Adamant Sh Champion of War/ St+3/ Claymore/ Warrior's Sh Huming Champion/ St+5/ Balmung/ Hero's Sh Champion of Light/ St+8/ Excalibur/ Achilles' Sh Holy Champion/ St+10/ Godd Greatsword/ Aegis Blade Maker/ Wi+3/ Ichimonji/ Buckler Blade Teacher/ Wi+5/ Dojikiri/ Cross Buckler Blade Master/ Wi+8/ Mikazuki/ Svalinn Blade God/ Wi+10/ Godd Dagger/ Noble Cross Bookworm/ Wi+3/ Saber/ Magic Shell Scholar/ Wi+5/ Shining Saber/ Protect Shell Proper Bookworm/ Wi+8/ Force Saber/ Beam Shell Bewildered Scholar/ Wi+10/ Godd Saber/ Aurora Shell Witchy Witch/ Ma+3/ Magician's Rod/ Fairy Sh Beautiful Witch/ Ma+5/ Sorcerer's Rod/ Witch's Sh Winged Witch/ Ma+8/ Caduceus/ Spirit Sh Wise Witch/ Ma+10/ Godd Rod/ Astral Glass Lady/ St+3/ Glass Bl/ Wood Sh Jewel Lady/ St+5/ Jeweled Bl/ Gold Sh Crystal Lady/ St+8/ Crystal Bl/ Ash Sh Diamond Lady/ St+10/ Godd Bl/ Holy Wooden Sh Sea Queen/ HP+5/ Large Harpoon/ Knight's Sh Ocean Queen/ HP+10/ Trident/ Twin-Winged Sh Shadow Queen/ HP+15/ Gae Bulg/ Ochain Holy Queen/ HP+20/ Godd Trident/ Goddess Sh ?fan(plum)+yuyu's=HP+5? ?fan(bamboo)+cook's=HP+10? Pro Comedian/ HP+15/ Fan(Pine)/ Chef's Pot Lid Master Comedian/ HP+20/ Godd Fan/ Momo's Pot Lid Meowkin's Love/ St+3/ Meowkin's Paw/ Meowkin's Sh meowee's paw+meowee's shield=St+5? Meowster's Love/ St+8/ Meowster's Paw/ Meowster's Sh Meowzers' Love/ St+10/ Ms. Meowzers' Paw/ Meowzers' Sh Cleaning Talent/ OP+5%?/ Broom/ Dustpan Cleaning Pro/ OP+10%/ The Sweeper/ Hefty Dustpan Cleaning Witch/ OP+15%/ Great Comet/ Stardust Heart Cleaning God/ OP+20%/ Godd Besom/ Goddess Dustpan Amateur Comedian/ HP +05 / Fan(Plum) / Yuyu's Pot Lid Semi-Pro Comedian / HP +10 / Fan(Bamboo) / Cook's Pot Lid Well Maiden / Vitality +3 / Battle Axe / Edged Shield Spring Maiden / Vitality +5 / Silver Axe / Bladed Shield Lake Maiden / Vitality +8 / Golden Axe / Fanged ??????? / Vitality +10 / ??? / Razor Shield Meowee's Love / Strength +5 / Meowee's Paw / Meowee's Shield Divine Protection/ Protect from Negative Effects/ Holy Omega Sword/ Aegis Holy Blossom Grace/ Holy Blossom(low%)/ Holy Flora Sw/ Belles Fleur Sh Holy Blossom Favor/ Holy Blossom/ Omega Flora Sw/ Sh of Fleur On Your Knees/ Str +10/ Queen's Whip/ Bondage Sh Rug Rat/ Block Tumble/ Pacifier Sword/ Drool Sh Bra+Panty combo / Effect name / Effect Novice / First Panties / HP +5 Amazonian / Sporty Lady / Vitality +3 Frilly / A Woman's Will / Will +5 Magician's / Wily Witch / Magic +5 Breeze / Embraced by Wind / Boosts Evasion Glacial / Perforating Ice / Somehow creates icy pillars attack (have not been able to do) Blazing / Blazing Hot! / Damage enemies that attack you w/ Fire dmg Experienced / Full-Bodied Fun / Strength +5 Angelic / Under the Table / HP +10 Obsidian / Dark Protection / Will +?? (gives zero in stats, but gives some buff in dungeon) Polka Dot / Super Athletic / Strength +10 Golden / Ecstasy of Gold / HP +15 Ninja / Pitter-Patter / walk silently making it harder for enemies to notice you Clear / Covered Up! / Causes counterattack Rogue / Super Shell / Enemies can't steal items or omega power Sports / No Pain No Gain / Increased damage when throwing items Loretta / Loretta's Caress / All seeds collected will be Loretta type Catherine / Catherine's Caress / All seeds collected will be Catherine type Elise / Elise's Caress / All seeds collected will be Elise type Camille / Camille's Caress / All seeds collected will be Camille type Sybil / Sybil's Caress / All seeds collected will be Sybil type Bikini / Summer Life / Prevents Skirt Malfunction